rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vallancia
'Vallancia''' is the name of a floating island, high above Asgarnia. It serves as a base for members of The White Knights. Vallancia can be accessed via the large portal in the camp south of Falador's walls. The island was originally inhabited by aviantese of Armadyl many ages ago, and has since fallen into the hands of many different factions. The White Knights came into possession of the island in the year 169 of the 5th age.'' History The Third Age Vallancia's history is unclear for the most part. However, some ancient Temple Knight documents have been recovered that tell of some early Vallancian history. Armadylean aviantese held the island before the God Wars erupted. During the middle of the God Wars, Zamorakian forces besieged the island, and set up a base of their own. The Zamorakians held the island for many years during the God Wars. The Temple Knights of Saradomin soon saw an opportunity to gain the upper hand by capturing the island. Near the end of the third-age, Saradominist forces laid siege to the evil base. The fighting lasted for days and thousands were lost. The Temple Knights were led by a well-known crusader named Sir Rayted. Sir Rayted was well-known for tearing through his enemies using a sword with a serrated edges. Th e Zamorakians' leader was named General Aie Zashen. General Aie and his troops held the keep strongly, preventing a multitude of Temple Knight breeches. After a week-long stalemate, Sir Rayted called the general forth and asked him to surrender. The general refused. Sir Rayted devised a plan. He asked his best scout, Sir Rendor, to sneak into the keep during the night, and kill the Zamorakian general. Rendor successfully scaled the keep's walls and entered the room of the general. Sir Rendor supposedly held a dagger to General Aie Zashen's neck and asked to reconsider his terms on surrender. The general laughed loudly, alerting his guards in the process. Sir Rendor quickly took the opportunity and ended the general's life. The Temple Knight was quickly overwhelmed by enemy forces and slain. The Zamorakian forces faltered soon after the defeat of their leader. Sir Rayted was capable of capturing the citadel only a day after the general's assassination. The Temple Knights transformed the dark, Zamorakian headquarters into a very successful base of operations. They held the base until the end of the God Wars. Rediscovery In the year 169 of the 5th age, a wizard by the name of Avalani, with the help of an unknown adventurer, opened a large portal south of Falador. Avalani recieved help by white knight armourer, Sir Vyvin. Avalani successfully opened the portal, which leads to a variety of different islands that are floating very high above the land of Gielinor. In order to return the favor, Avalani gave an island to The White Knights. The Knights named the island Vallancia, after their dying king. The Temple Knights took advantage of their forgotten base and began working on setting up there. The White Knights kept the base strictly for private military use in the beginning. The knights began using the keep for public trials and court hearings. The law system is beginning to pick up, and the number of executions needed has dropped drastically. Near the end of year 169, the knights hosted an event called Novtumberfest, which turned out to be a success. Vallancia has since been open to the public. Vallancia was hit by a severely large storm at the end of the 5th age. The storm's effects were enhanced due to the island's high altitude. Many features on the island were destroyed, such the keep's theatre, workshops, and some houses. The citadel is still being rebuilt from the disaster. Areas Birght Helm Keep The original keep of Vallancia is of unknown name, just like the island itself. However, it is known that a keep did indeed stand on the island throughout and after the God Wars. The keep was built by Armadyleans and fell into ruins not long after the Saradominist forces abandoned it after the God Wars. There was little left other than crumbled foundations when the island was rediscovered in 169 of the 5th age. The White Knights quickly worked toward reestablishing a strong keep where the old one once stood. An artisan by the name of Hercule Netis and his team of stone masons was hired to rebuild the keep. The team worked quickly, and in under a few months, a basic keep had been built. The keep continued to grow. Features such as meeting rooms, libraries, a party room, and even a theatre were added. However, some of these features were destroyed in a large storm. The Vallancian Theatre was hit the hardest by the high winds and was completely destroyed. Sir Ving Fountain A large fountain was built and dedicated to Sir Tain Def's master knight, Sir Ving. The fountain area was perhaps the busiest place on the whole island. Many events took place there, including trainings, cer emonies, and speeches. However, this fountain was also destroyed when a large meteorite by the name of Xegaj crashed directly into it. The area can no longer be used a common meeting grounds because a large, unappealing, pool of water now sits in its place. Formation Field Since the great meteorite, Xegaj crashed into Sir Ving fountain, other areas were sought out to conduct trainings. A moderately sized field outside the walls of Bright Helm is now used. It was named Formation Field, after the large amount of formations trainings that were held there. Landmarks pillar.png|The War of 164 memorial. The memorial was raised shortly after the reopening of Vallanica. It displays a steel greatsword used by a Falador Milita General. Names of White Knights who were K.I.A are scripted around the base. Sir Rayted.png|The statue of Sir Rayted. This statue depicts the Temple Knight commander who led the assault to claim Vallancia during the first God War. Sir Rendor.png|The statue of Sir Rendor. This statue depicts the Temple Knight scout who assassinated General Aie. Zashen. Maps Vallancia Map.png|Map of Vallancia Vallancia streets.png|Map of streets in Vallancia Vallancia over Map.png|Vallancia above Asgarnia Gallery a look down tain street.png|Tain Street Altar.png|An altar in Bright Helm Keep Avalani Tents.png|Avalani visiting Vallancia bridge1.png|Knights standing on the bridge camps.png|Back view of the guest tent Tent 1.png|Front view of the guest tent Deceit's sewing machine handiwork.png|A banner sewn by a White Knight captain halls.png|Halls of Bright Helm inside thatre.png|The Vallancian Theatre meeting room1.png|A meeting room in Bright Helm Category:Location Category:Asgarnia Category:In-Character History Category:Incomplete Articles Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Custom Content Category:Islands Category:Saradominist Category:Magic Category:Military Category:Organization Category:POC Category:White Knights